


Heaven In His Lips

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Fruit, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, No Plot/Plotless, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: This is part one of a collection of teeny tiny raunchy food porn-y fics because lehuka told me not to. HAH.Check out my blog on Tumblr, my username is imnotrevealingmyname.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, loki x you - Relationship
Series: Fruity Little Bites Of Salaciousness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Heaven In His Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lehuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuka/gifts).



Gods, you loved seeing his lips like this. Slick and kiss-swollen, parting with every laboured breath.

Loki throbbed inside you when your tongue traced the pattern you'd drawn onto his chest with the juices.

A muffled groan left you as his teeth scraped your fingers, pulling your thumb in momentarily. You felt the thin skin of the orange split under his tongue, flooding his mouth.

Holding his gaze, you brought your wet fingers to your mouth, closing your eyes as you relished the tang.

Oh, how you loved tasting heaven on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I enjoyed writing that so much. Let me know what you think (especially you, lehuka, bb 😂❤️)


End file.
